WWE Idol
by Rey Mysterio's Girl
Summary: WWE version of American Idol
1. Rey Mysterio

WWE Idol

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing

"Welcome to WWE Idol. I'm your host, Lillian. Now let's get started." Lillian said. Rey Mysterio walks in.

"I'll be singing Kenny Chesney." Rey said

"Ok go." Simon said.

_Sunny days seem to hurt the most  
_

_Wear the pain like a heavy coat  
_

_I feel you everywhere I go  
_

_See your smile, I see your face  
_

_I hear you laughing in the rain  
_

_Still can't believe your gone_

_(Chorus:)  
_

_It ain't fair you died to young  
_

_Like a story that had just begun  
_

_But death tore the pages all away  
_

_God knows how I miss you  
_

_All the hell that I've been through  
_

_Just knowing, no one could take your place  
_

_Sometimes I wonder, who you'd be today_

_Would you see the world  
_

_Would you chase your dreams  
_

_Settle down with a family  
_

_I wonder what would you name your babies  
_

_Someday's the sky's so blue  
_

_I feel like I can talk to you  
_

_And I know it might sound crazy_

_(Chorus)_

_Today 3x  
_

_Today 3x_

_Sunny days seem to hurt the most  
_

_I wear the pain like a heavy coat  
_

_The only thing that gives me hope  
_

_Is I know, I'll see you again someday_

_Someday, someday_

"Wow, that was good." Simon said "Really emotional." Paula and Randy agreed.

"Paula?" Simon asked.

"Yes." she said

"Randy?" he asked

"Yes." Randy said.

"You move on." Simon said. Rey left.


	2. Eddie Guerrero

WWE Idol

Disclaimer: Same as chapy 1!

Eddie Guerrero was next.

"I'm singing The River by Garth Brooks." he said.

_"Ok go." Simon said._

_You know a dream is like a river  
_

_Ever changin' as it flows  
_

_And a dreamer's just a vessel  
_

_That must follow where it goes  
_

_Trying to learn from what's behind you  
_

_And never knowing what's in store  
_

_Makes each day a constant battle  
_

_Just to stay between the shores...and  
_

_I will sail my vessel  
_

_'Til the river runs dry  
_

_Like a bird upon the wind  
_

_These waters are my sky  
_

_I'll never reach my destination  
_

_If I never try  
_

_So I will sail my vessel  
_

_'Til the river runs dry  
_

_Too many times we stand aside  
_

_And let the waters slip away  
_

_'Til what we put off 'til tomorrow  
_

_Has now become today  
_

_So don't you sit upon the shoreline  
_

_And say you're satisfied  
_

_Choose to chance the rapids  
_

_And dare to dance the tide...yes  
_

_I will sail my vessel  
_

_'Til the river runs dry  
_

_Like a bird upon the wind  
_

_These waters are my sky  
_

_I'll never reach my destination  
_

_If I never try  
_

_So I will sail my vessel  
_

_'Til the river runs dry  
_

_There's bound to be rough waters  
_

_And I know I'll take some falls  
_

_But with the good Lord as my captain  
_

_I can make it through them all...yes  
_

_I will sail my vessel  
_

_'Til the river runs dry  
_

_Like a bird upon the wind  
_

_These waters are my sky  
_

_I'll never reach my destination  
_

_If I never try  
_

_So I will sail my vessel  
_

_'Til the river runs dry  
_

_Yes, I will sail my vessel  
_

_'Til the river runs dry  
_

_'Til the river runs dry  
_

"It was ok, it could have been better because you sounded like a bad imitation of Garth." Simon said. "No."

"I liked it." Paula said. "Yes."

"Me too!" Randy said. "Yes."

"You move on." Simon said.


	3. John Cena

WWE Idol

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing

John Cena was next.

"I'm singing Basic Thugonomics by me, John Cena." he said.

"Ok go." Randy said.

_So, you think you're untouchable?_

_Chorus (scratched) x2:  
_

_Word life--this is Basic Thugonomics  
_

_Word life--I'm untouchable but I'm forcin' you to feel me  
_

_Whether fightin' or spittin' my discipline is unforgiven  
_

_Got you backin' up in a defensive position  
_

_An ass-kcikin' anthem, heavyweight or bantam  
_

_Holdin' camps for ransom, the microphone phantom  
_

_Teams hit the floor this the new fight joint  
_

_Like a broken needle kid you missin' the point  
_

_We dominate your conference with offense, that's no nonsense  
_

_My theme song hits, get you reinforcements  
_

_We strike quick with hard kicks, duckin' night sticks  
_

_Bare-knuckled men through fight pits, beat you lifeless  
_

_Never survive this, you forgot like Alzhmiers  
_

_Two-face rappers walk away with four shiners  
_

_The raw rhymer, turnin' legends to old-timers  
_

_My incisors like a vipor bitin' through your one-liners  
_

_New DeadMan Inc., and we about to make you famous  
_

_Takin' over Earth and still kickin' in Uranus  
_

_Chorus  
_

_You ain't advanced enough to process,potential for medical concepts  
_

_Some objects are foreign, like Loch Ness  
_

_Arts and sex are complex regardless of your finesse or fitness is the condition of business  
_

_Your lame vision of a underground physical image  
_

_You're underneath to undermine your whole typical image  
_

_With the precision of percentages and the collision of sentences  
_

_Poetry beats your mics  
_

_We untouchable like righteous sluts with no crevasses  
_

_Streets unite, we rock righter with dumber beats  
_

_You cats couldn't come this hot ? in the summer heat  
_

_Forget two takes--kill your birds the first time  
_

_You better stay worthy of my filler of worse rhymes  
_

_I'm better than nice, check the veterans twice  
_

_You be beside your self with fear  
_

_I'll kill you and bury you twice despite the cover of night  
_

_Trackin' ya flight like guerrilla warfare  
_

_When the grass is dense  
_

_Approaching me is a quick way to get referred to in the past tense  
_

_Dead-da, when the lights, the mic is on  
_

_The crowd is dead like intermission and you on the Titan Tron  
_

"Wow that was good." Simon said. The others nodded.

"You're in." Paula said.


	4. Undertaker

WWE Idol

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing

Undertaker was next.

"I'm singing El Tejano by Cowboy Troy

"K go" Paula said

_Escuchen a la musica, the beat is groovin ya  
_

_Groovin with the record in secreto y la publica  
_

_It the Cowboy with the fresh genre  
_

_The groove kinda smooth, make it wanna stick on ya  
_

_Comin outta Dallas, puro eastside  
_

_Listen to this song as you'e rollin in your ride  
_

_Bumpin up the street in your clean Impala  
_

_Suckers get mad, make Im wanna holla  
_

_I the one who preferred when you'e makin your selection  
_

_The verbal disinfectant just to guard against infection  
_

_I servin everybody with a lyrical feast  
_

_I not John Travolta but I slicker than grease  
_

_On the floor that the janitor just quit moppin  
_

_Maintain focus so there ain no stoppin Stay unified everybody hick-hoppin  
_

_And like whipped cream I gonna be chart toppin  
_

_Chorus:  
_

_Uh-huh, aw yeah, hit you with the beat that l straighten your hair  
_

_Orale a mis carnales, puro tejano cowboy from Dallas (repeat 2x)  
_

_Aw yeah El Tejano no chavala  
_

_Esta cancion esta garantizada  
_

_The Texican is gonna flex again  
_

_Gonna put that rhyme in your chest again  
_

_Am I representin (True that!)  
_

_(Come on Troy, do that!)  
_

_All up in your area, people sayin (who's that!)  
_

_Pongan atencion por este tipo de cancion  
_

_Y todas los ratones no tienen corazon  
_

_You try to say es imposible  
_

_Believe me for sheezy es increible  
_

_No comprendes tu no entiendes  
_

_You try to understand it but you cannot defend this!  
_

_(Repeat Chorus)  
_

"That was weird, no." Simon said. He turned to the others.

"Yes, I liked it." Paula said

"Yeah dawg that was awsome." Randy said.

"You're in." Simon said


	5. Kane

WWE Idol

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing

Kane was next.

"I'm Singing Rascal Flatts' When the sand runs out."

_I spent the morning at an old friend's grave  
_

_Flowers and Amazing Grace, he was a good man  
_

_He spent his whole life spinnin' his wheels  
_

_Never knowin' how the real thing feels  
_

_He never took a chance or took the time to dance  
_

_And I stood there thinking as I said goodbye  
_

_Today is the first day of the rest of my life  
_

_I'm gonna stop lookin' back and start movin' on  
_

_And learn how to face my fears  
_

_Love with all of my heart, make my mark  
_

_I wanna leave something here  
_

_Go out on a ledge, with out any net  
_

_That's what I'm gonna be about  
_

_Yeah I wanna be runnin'  
_

_When the sand runs out  
_

_'Cause people do it everyday  
_

_Promise themselves they're gonna change  
_

_I've been there, but I'm changin' from the inside out  
_

_That was then and this is now  
_

_I'm a new man, yeah, I'm a brand new man  
_

_And when they carve my stone they'll write these words  
_

_"Here lies a man who lived life for all that its worth"  
_

_I'm gonna stop lookin' back and start movin' on  
_

_Learn how to face my fears  
_

_Love with all of my heart, make my mark  
_

_I wanna leave something here  
_

_Go out on a ledge, with out any net  
_

_That's what I'm gonna be about  
_

_Yeah I wanna be runnin'  
_

_When the sand runs out  
_

"That was terrible, No!" Simon said. The others agreed. Kane chockslammed all of them into the table.


	6. Christian

WWE Idol

Disclaimer:Don't own nothing

Christian's turn

"I'm singing Save a Hosre, Ride a Cowboy."

_Intro  
_

_DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DE-DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DAA-DAAAAA  
_

_DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DE-DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DAA-DAA-DAA-DAA-DAAAA!  
_

_Well, I walk into the room  
_

_Passing out hundred dollar bills  
_

_And it kills and it thrills like the horns on my Silverado grill  
_

_And I buy the bar a double round of crown  
_

_And everybody's getting down  
_

_An' this town ain't never gonna be the same.  
_

_Chorus:  
_

_Cause I saddle up my horse  
_

_and I ride into the city  
_

_I make a lot of noise  
_

_Cause the girls  
_

_They are so pretty  
_

_Riding up and down Broadway  
_

_on my old stud Leroy  
_

_And the girls say  
_

_Save a horse, ride a cowboy.  
_

_Everybody says  
_

_Save a horse, Ride a cowboy  
_

_Well I don't give a dang about nothing  
_

_I'm singing and Bling-Blinging  
_

_While the girls are drinking  
_

_Long necks down!  
_

_And I wouldn't trade ol' Leroy  
_

_or my Chevrolet for your Escalade  
_

_Or your freak parade  
_

_I'm the only John Wayne left in this town  
_

_And I saddle up my horse  
_

_and I ride into the city  
_

_I make a lot of noise  
_

_Cause the girls  
_

_They are so pretty  
_

_Riding up and down Broadway  
_

_on my old stud Leroy  
_

_And the girls say  
_

_Save a horse, ride a cowboy.  
_

_Everybody says  
_

_Save a horse, Ride a cowboy  
_

_Spoken:  
_

_I'm a thourough-bred  
_

_that's what she said  
_

_in the back of my truck bed  
_

_As I was gettin' buzzed on suds  
_

_Out on some back country road.  
_

_We where flying high  
_

_Fine as wine, having ourselves a big and rich time  
_

_And I was going, just about as far as she'd let me go.  
_

_But her evaluation  
_

_of my cowboy reputation  
_

_Had me begging for salvation  
_

_all night long  
_

_So I took her out giggin frogs  
_

_Introduced her to my old bird dog  
_

_And sang her every Wilie Nelson song I could think of  
_

_And we made love  
_

_And I saddled up my horse  
_

_and I ride into the city  
_

_I make a lot of noise  
_

_Cause the girls  
_

_They are so pretty  
_

_Riding up and down Broadway  
_

_on my old stud Leroy  
_

_And the girls say  
_

_Save a horse, ride a cowboy.  
_

_Everybody says  
_

_Save a horse, Ride a cowboy  
_

_What? What?  
_

_Save A Horse Ride A Cowboy  
_

_Everybody says  
_

_Save a Horse Ride a cowboy.  
_

_  
_"That sucked. Get out." Randy said. He left.


	7. Edge

WWE Idol

Disclaimer: Same as always

Edge's turn.

"I'm singing Playboys of the Southwestern World." The gave him strange looks.

_This is a song  
_

_About best friends  
_

_John Roy  
_

_Was a boy I knew  
_

_Since he was three  
_

_And I was two  
_

_Grew up two little houses  
_

_Down from me  
_

_The only two bad apples  
_

_On our family tree  
_

_Kind of ripened and rotted  
_

_In our puberty  
_

_Two kindred spirits bound by destiny  
_

_Well now I was smart  
_

_But I lacked ambition  
_

_Johnny was wild  
_

_With no inhibition  
_

_Was about like mixin  
_

_Fire and gasoline  
_

_(And he'd say)  
_

_Hey Romeo  
_

_Let's go down to Mexico  
_

_Chase senoritas  
_

_Drink ourselves silly  
_

_Show them Mexican girls  
_

_A couple of real hillbillies  
_

_Got a pocket full of cash  
_

_And that old Ford truck  
_

_A fuzzy cat hangin  
_

_From the mirror for luck  
_

_Said don't you know  
_

_All those little  
_

_Brown-eyed girls  
_

_Want playboys of the southwestern world  
_

_Long around  
_

_Our eighteenth year  
_

_We found two plane tickets  
_

_The hell out of here  
_

_Got scholarships  
_

_To some small town  
_

_School in Texas  
_

_Learned to drink Sangria  
_

_Til the dawns early light  
_

_Eat eggs Ranchero  
_

_And throw up all night  
_

_And tell those daddy's girls  
_

_We were majoring in a rodeo  
_

_Ah but my  
_

_Favorite memory  
_

_At school that fall  
_

_Was the night John Roy  
_

_Came runnin down the hall  
_

_Wearin nothin  
_

_But cowboy boots  
_

_And a big sombrero  
_

_(And he was yellin)  
_

_Hey Romeo  
_

_Let's go down to Mexico  
_

_Chase senoritas  
_

_Drink ourselves silly  
_

_Show them Mexican girls  
_

_A couple of real hillbillies  
_

_Got a pocket full of cash  
_

_And that old Ford truck  
_

_A fuzzy cat hangin  
_

_From the mirror for luck  
_

_Said don't you know  
_

_All those little  
_

_Brown-eyed girls  
_

_Want playboys of the southwestern world  
_

_And I said  
_

_We had a little  
_

_Change in plans  
_

_Like when Paul McCartney  
_

_Got busted in Japan  
_

_And I said  
_

_We got waylaid  
_

_When we laid foot  
_

_On Mexican soil  
_

_See the boarder guard  
_

_With the Fu Manchu mustache  
_

_Kind of stumbled on John's  
_

_Pocket full of American cash  
_

_He said  
_

_Doin a little funny business  
_

_In Mexico Amigo  
_

_But all I could think about  
_

_Was savin my own tail  
_

_When he mentioned ten years  
_

_In a Mexican jail  
_

_So I pointed to John Roy and said  
_

_It's all his now please let me go  
_

_Well it was your idea genius  
_

_I was just layin there in bed  
_

_When you said  
_

_Hey Romeo  
_

_Let's go down to Mexico  
_

_Chase senoritas  
_

_Drink ourselves silly  
_

_Show them Mexican girls  
_

_A couple of real hillbillies  
_

_Got a pocket full of cash  
_

_And that old Ford truck  
_

_A fuzzy cat hangin  
_

_From the mirror for luck  
_

_Said don't you know  
_

_All those little  
_

_Brown-eyed girls  
_

_Want playboys of the southwestern world  
_

_Ah we're still best friends  
_

_Temporary cell mates  
_

Simon, Paula, And Randy just laughed and pointed to the door._  
_


	8. Chris Benoit

WWE Idol

Disclaimer: Same as always

Chris Beniot's turn.

"I'm singing In My Heaven."

_In my heaven there ain't no lawyers  
_

_Don't need names on dotted lines  
_

_Folks do business like they oughtta  
_

_A good firm handshake works just fine  
_

_We feed lawyers to the lions  
_

_In my heaven there ain't no children  
_

_Totin' loaded guns to school  
_

_Ain't no such thing as peer pressure  
_

_Being who you are is cool  
_

_They still teach that golden rule  
_

_In my heaven we hurt no one  
_

_No lying, crying, or dying young  
_

_No one's lonely, no one's scared  
_

_And anyone is welcome there  
_

_In my heaven  
_

_In my heaven I can sing like Elvis  
_

_Play guitar like B. B. King  
_

_Slide a fastball past Hank Aaron  
_

_Batter, batter, batter swing  
_

_I can do most enything  
_

_In my heaven we hurt no one  
_

_No lying, crying, or dying young  
_

_No one's lonely, no one's scared  
_

_And anyone is welcome there  
_

_In my heaven  
_

_I know that it's God's decision  
_

_What my heaven's gonna be  
_

_And I ain't telling him his business  
_

_But if he left it up to me  
_

_Then in my heaven  
_

_There's football with no referees  
_

_In my heaven  
_

_There's never been an injury  
_

_In my heaven  
_

_Angels yodel when they sing  
_

_In my heaven  
_

_The fish'll bite most anything  
_

_In my heaven  
_

_In my heaven  
_

_In my heaven_

"Wow that was um... unexpected, You're good." Paula said. Randy agreed.

"You're in."


	9. Randy Orton

WWE Idol

Disclaimer: Same as always

Randy Orton was next.

"Im singing Celebrity by Brad Paisley." he said.

"Ok Randy." Randy said. Paula cracked up.

"You don't know how weird that sounds." Simon said.

_Someday, I'm gonna be famous,  
_

_Do I have talent? Well, no.  
_

_These days you don't really need it,  
_

_Thanks to reality shows.  
_

_Can't wait to date a supermodel,  
_

_Can't wait to sue my Dad.  
_

_Can't wait to wreck a Ferrari,  
_

_On my way to rehab.  
_

_'Cause when you're a celebrity, it's adios reality.  
_

_You can act just like a fool;  
_

_People think you're cool just 'cause you're on TV.  
_

_I can throw a major fit,  
_

_When my Martini isn't just how I like it.  
_

_When they say I've gone insane,  
_

_I'll blame it on the pain,  
_

_And the pressures that go with bein' a celebrity.  
_

_Ah ha.  
_

_I'll get to cy to Barbara Walters,  
_

_When things don't go my way.  
_

_An' I'll get community service,  
_

_No matter which law I break.  
_

_I'll make the supermarket tabloids,  
_

_They'll write some awful stuff.  
_

_But the more they run my name down,  
_

_The more my price goes up.  
_

_When you're a celebrity, it's adios reality.  
_

_You can act just like a fool;  
_

_People think you're cool just 'cause you're on TV.  
_

_Now, I can fall in and out of love,  
_

_Have marriages that barely last a month.  
_

_When they go down the drain,  
_

_I'll blame it on the fame,  
_

_And say: "It's just so tough bein' a celebrity."  
_

_So let's hitch up the wagons and head out west,  
_

_To the land of fun in the sun.  
_

_We'll be real world hatchling, jackass millionaires.  
_

_Hey, hey Hollywood, here we come.  
_

_When you're a celebrity, it's adios reality.  
_

_No matter what you do,  
_

_People think you're cool just 'cause you're on TV.  
_

_Bein' a celebrity.  
_

_Yeah, bein' a celebrity.  
_

_Ah ha.  
_

_Aw, where's my coffee?  
_

"That was the worst thing I Ever heard. Are you sure you weren't torturing a cat?" Simon said. "Should he go on?"

"NO." Randy said

"NO!" Paula said

"Get out." Simon said


	10. Big Show

WWE Idol

Disclaimer: Same As Always

Big Show's turn.

"I'm singing XXL." he said. The judges looked at the 7 foot, 500 lb man and smiled.

_Well Momma was exhausted after she had me,  
_

_it took two nurses to hold me, one nurse to slap me.  
_

_Doctor turned to momma and shook his head,  
_

_whiped the sweat off his brow, and then he said ,  
_

_"This boy is way off the charts, as far as I can tell,  
_

_ooo bpppp momma he's a double X L!"  
_

_By second grade I was 5' 2"!  
_

_By fifth grade I was wearing a size 12 shoe!  
_

_In eighth grade I was shopping at the, Big and Tall,  
_

_and the coaches had me playing High School football.  
_

_Uncle Roy said "Boy you'll make the NFL!  
_

_ooo bbppp son, you're a double XL!"  
_

_Double XL, Double XL!  
_

_Dont call me on the phone just ring my dinner bell.  
_

_Double XL Double XL!  
_

_Im a lean, mean, love machine that likes to be held,  
_

_ooo bbbppp baby Im a double XL!  
_

_Here we go!  
_

_Country cuties in Texas,  
_

_string bikinis in Florida,  
_

_Barbie Dolls driving Lexus, out in California.  
_

_A skinny little pretty boy aint what they wanna hold,  
_

_they want a real man with meat on his bones!  
_

_I'll yank their Yankees, ring their Southern Belles,  
_

_they say "ooo bbbppp we love a double XL!"  
_

_(Chorus)  
_

_Double XL solo!  
_

_Well double XL double XL  
_

_Dont call me on the phone just ring my dinner bell!  
_

_Double XL, double XL!  
_

_Im a lean mean love machine that likes to be held,  
_

_ooo bppp baby Im a double XL!  
_

_Well if you ahve any doubts  
_

_you can see for yourself,  
_

_why all the girls love a double XL  
_

_ooo bppp yeah Im a double XL!  
_

_YEAAAH!  
_

_Oh boy!  
_

_Triple XL too!  
_

The judges laughed.

After the judges gave their critique he gazed at the floor, his lower lip trembling. No one had ever thought so meanly of him.

"Dissed and dismissed." Simon said. Big Show slowly shuffled towards the exit.


	11. Vince McMahon

WWE Idol

Disclaimer: Same as always

Mr. McMahon's turn.

"I'm singing nobody gonna tell me what to do." he saidShoulda seen the look on the face of the boss of the second shift,

_When I threw my hard hat at him,  
_

_An' suggested the box where he could stick it.  
_

_I walked downstairs an told 'em I was leavin' Bethlehem,  
_

_Like I'd seen the Saviour, had tears in my eyes,  
_

_Holdin' my hands up an' shoutin': "Amen."  
_

_'Cause there ain't nobody gonna tell me what to do.  
_

_I spent most of my life a-wrapped up tight,  
_

_In somebody else's hand-me-down old shoes.  
_

_Startin' today, I'm someone I'd be proud to know:  
_

_You might tell me where to go,  
_

_But there ain't nobody gonna tell me what to do.  
_

_We buried Daddy just like week at the church to save his soul.  
_

_Man, he dreamed of pilot's wings:  
_

_Spent his whole life diggin' coal.  
_

_I got a guitar under my bed, but I've been too scared to fly.  
_

_But that's enough of that stuff, I'm packin' up my truck:  
_

_They can just kiss my butt goodbye.  
_

_'Cause there ain't nobody gonna tell me what to do.  
_

_I spent most of my life a-wrapped up tight,  
_

_In somebody else's hand-me-down old shoes.  
_

_Startin' today, I'm someone I'd be proud to know:  
_

_You might tell me where to go,  
_

_But there ain't nobody gonna tell me what to do.  
_

_Instrumental Break.  
_

_'Cause there ain't nobody gonna tell me what to do.  
_

_(Ain't nobody gonna tell me what to do.)  
_

_I spent most of my life wrapped up tight,  
_

_In somebody else's hand-me-down old shoes.  
_

_Startin' today, I'm someone I'd be proud to know:  
_

_You might tell me where to go,  
_

_But there ain't nobody gonna tell me what to do.  
_

"That was interesting but not good enough." Simon said. The others nodded.


	12. Matt Hardy

WWE Idol

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing

A/N: Sorry it has taken so long, I had major computer problems

Matt Hardy walked into the room.

"I'm singing You'll Think of Me." he said. They judges, knowing full well about the Lita, Matt, Edge situation, nodded.

_I woke up early this morning around 4am  
_

_With the moon shining bright as headlights on the interstate  
_

_I pulled the covers over my head and tried to catch some sleep  
_

_But thoughts of us kept keeping me awake  
_

_Ever since you found yourself in someone else's arms  
_

_I've been tryin' my best to get along  
_

_But that's OK  
_

_There's nothing left to say, but  
_

_Take your records, take your freedom  
_

_Take your memories I don't need'em  
_

_Take your space and take your reasons  
_

_But you'll think of me  
_

_And take your cat and leave my sweater  
_

_'Cause we have nothing left to weather  
_

_In fact I'll feel a whole lot better  
_

_But you'll think of me, you'll think of me  
_

_I went out driving trying to clear my head  
_

_I tried to sweep out all the ruins that my emotions left  
_

_I guess I'm feeling just a little tired of this  
_

_And all the baggage that seems to still exist  
_

_It seems the only blessing I have left to my name  
_

_Is not knowing what we could have been  
_

_What we should have been  
_

_So  
_

_Take your records, take your freedom  
_

_Take your memories I don't need'em  
_

_Take your space and take your reasons  
_

_But you'll think of me  
_

_And take your cat and leave my sweater  
_

_'Cause we have nothing left to weather  
_

_In fact I'll feel a whole lot better  
_

_But you'll think of me  
_

_Someday I'm gonna run across your mind  
_

_Don't worry, I'll be fine  
_

_I'm gonna be alright  
_

_While you're sleeping with your pride  
_

_Wishing I could hold you tight  
_

_I'll be over you  
_

_And on with my life  
_

_So take your records, take your freedom  
_

_Take your memories I don't need'em  
_

_And take your cat and leave my sweater  
_

_'Cause we have nothing left to weather  
_

_In fact I'll feel a whole lot better  
_

_But you'll think of me  
_

_  
So take your records, take your freedom  
_

_Take your memories I don't need'em  
_

_Take your space and all your reasons  
_

_But you'll think of me  
_

_And take your cat and leave my sweater  
_

_'Cause we got nothing left to weather  
_

_In fact I'll feel a whole lot better  
_

_But you'll think of me, you'll think of me, yeah  
_

_And you're gonna think of me  
_

_Oh someday baby, someday  
_

When he finished Paula had tears in her eyes and Simon was speachless.

"That... was... beautiful." Paula said between sniffs. Randy and Simon nodded.

"You're definetly in." Simon said


	13. Lita

WWE Idol

Disclaimer: no own

Lita walked into the room.

"Hello Lita." Randy said.

"Hello." she said

"What will you be singing?" Simon asked as if bored

"Jesus Takes the Wheel." she said.

"Ooo thats a good song." Paula said

"Get a move on." Simon said

_She was driving last Friday on her way to Cincinnati  
_

_On a snow white Christmas Eve  
_

_Going home to see her Mama and her Daddy with the baby in the backseat  
_

_Fifty miles to go and she was running low on faith and gasoline  
_

_It been a long hard year  
_

_She had a lot on her mind and she didn't pay attention  
_

_She was going way to fast  
_

_Before she knew it she was spinning on a thin black sheet of glass  
_

_She saw both their lives flash before her eyes  
_

_She didn't even have time to cry  
_

_She was sooo scared  
_

_She threw her hands up in the air  
_

_Jesus take the wheel  
_

_Take it from my hands  
_

_Cause I can't do this all on my own  
_

_I'm letting go  
_

_So give me one more chance  
_

_To save me from this road I'm on  
_

_Jesus take the wheel  
_

_  
_"Ok that is enough.' Simon said coldly "You sounded like a cross between William Hung and a dying cat."

Randy was laughing so hard he fell out of his chair followed by Paula.

"I take those as no's." Simon said. Then imitating the host of weakest link. "You are the weakest link goodbye!" She left.


End file.
